


There is nobody wise enough to find out

by mzishu_shino



Series: in the loops of her hair [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: Fionna tells the Celtic servants her own story: why she acted as a man
Series: in the loops of her hair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568116
Kudos: 1





	There is nobody wise enough to find out

**Author's Note:**

> 主要解释为什么菲欧娜在凯尔特这种承认女战士的环境下依然要女扮男装。  
> 抱歉给高尔背了一个锅。

“所以说，菲欧娜能不能告诉我，在你的那个世界发生了什么呢？”master后来说，“有些事情，说出来可能会比较好哦。当然，不想说的话也没关系的。”  
“……并不是什么值得避讳的事。”菲欧娜说，“但也没什么值得多提的。既然“我”的性别不同的世界一切仍然如此相似，那么这件事恐怕也相差无几吧。”  
“可是菲欧娜小姐是女性吧？很多事情应该会完全不同才对！”玛修说。  
“这种事情也是有可能的吧，”芬恩说，“就像那个，骑士王小姐生前不也有过妻子吗？”  
“是吗？那倒和我十分相似，”菲欧娜说，“我也是以男性身份继承骑士团的。”  
“……异世界的费奥纳骑士团竟然都有这种程度的眼疾吗！”芬恩夸张地惊呼，“幸好我这边的团员都很正常！”。  
“……不，”菲欧娜无奈地看着他表演，“是魔法。”  
“有这种必要吗？”斯卡哈皱眉看着她。master吃了一惊，循声望去，竟发现她身后跟着一大群人——整个凯尔特系都来围观这不可多得的家庭狗血剧了。至于吗……master扯着嘴角看向玛修，发现她一脸忧虑，正向自己比着口型：这样真的可以吗？  
这倒可以放心，master向玛修回以一笑，自己的servant自己了解，他们都不会真的出问题的。  
芬恩在斯卡哈和梅芙的注视下耸了耸肩：“我记得我的时代还是认同女英雄和女骑士的，我的养母就会武。虽然强大的女性可能确实没有两位的时代那么多。唔，难道异世界同时代的凯尔特人对女性也更苛刻吗？那可真是……对，按那个红发骑士的说法，太悲伤了。”  
“我也没有在生前来过这个世界，所以这一点倒也无从比较。”菲欧娜淡淡一笑，“但是，我的事情……一开始只是误会吧。”  
就好像听妈妈讲睡前故事一样，master和一众servant围坐在一起，听了一段娓娓道来的前因后果。  
菲欧娜的母亲怀孕的时候，高尔曾经宣布过，如果是女孩，就可以活下来，由他们抚养长大后嫁人；如果是男孩，高尔就会斩草除根。（“女孩就没有威胁，不能继承父亲的位置吗？”梅芙轻笑着说，“他们这么看轻女人，不知道需要多久才会被我的蜜与毒征服呢？”“请别这么说！”芬恩喊。）所以，被养母偷偷带走养大，被教导要夺回父亲的位置、为他报仇的菲欧娜，那时候还叫丹娜，也就顺理成章地被高尔等人认为是男孩。为了迷惑他人、躲避高尔的追捕，养母有时叫丹娜扮作男孩，有时又让她恢复女装，而最后、最惊险的一次，丹娜不得不自己独自跟着一队吟游诗人离开时，恰巧是男装。  
她再也没有见到养母，也没有被高尔等人追到过，也就没有再改换表面的性别。何况男装在骑马战斗的时候确实很方便。也是那个时候，她被别人叫作了“芬恩”。  
她游历了很多地方，学习了高深的法术、在战场上英勇战斗，但直到她进入王城，杀死了衰败的神灵亚连，重新夺回了团长的位置，她也才不过14岁而已——很多男孩在这个年龄也雌雄莫辩，所以其他人也就顺理成章地认为她不过是这些少年之一。  
直到高尔向她发出关于婚姻的试探，而卡尔特震惊地叫喊说：“团长当然是个男的，怎么可能嫁给你？”的时候，她才意识到这个关于性别的误解。然后，在当时的情况下，她便默认了卡尔特的说法（“倒不是说我讨厌高尔，相反我还挺喜欢他的，但当时我不能嫁给他……你明白吧？”“确实。”芬恩点点头。“我那时候一时间竟然想不出其他的合适的理由拒绝他，更别说拒绝了他本人还有其他莫纳族人……再说，要向一群震惊的骑士澄清他们一直都误会了，很麻烦吧？我也没觉得有很大区别。”）。  
她在战场上的英勇让她扬名，然后，青春女神的祝福则让她很长一段时间里都一直保持在某个可以被认为只是没长开的年龄。（“可是菲欧娜小姐现在看起来……”“哎呀玛修，这就和骑士王一样啦。拿了圣枪以后就会继续成长，胸部也是。”）接下来，她遇见了萨芙。（“对啊，难道我的妻子在异世界是个男的？还是说……”芬恩惊道。“不要这么说，芬恩先生，女性和女性……也是存在的……吧？”“说得对。萨芙就是萨芙，性别相同也不能阻碍我们的契合。”）然后，本来对她的性别心怀疑虑的人也大都因此认为，深爱着妻子的她必然是男性了。  
“等一下。”芬恩说，“那莪相呢？”  
“……难道和莫德雷德小姐一样？人造人?”玛修蹙着眉头说。  
“也可以这么说吧……”菲欧娜的神色竟微妙地和源赖光有些相似，“但这么说有点奇怪。毫无疑问，莪相是我和萨芙爱情的结晶。”  
芬恩看起来有很多问题，菲欧娜似乎也有很多话想说。  
“啊啊！多么动人！”一个声音说，“跨越世界，跨越性别，也不能动摇的爱情！灵魂的伴侣！”  
master站了起来，手动把人赶了出去：“莎士比亚你别来添乱。他们还能说是凯尔特亲友团，你也来，真当我们是故事大会吗？”  
一把关上门，在莎士比亚隔着门板深情的恳求声中，master扭过头来说，“这种事情应该私下交流的吧？再说我们是不是偏题了？”  
“成为吟游诗人（bard）口中的主角倒也不失为骑士的光荣……”菲欧娜若有所思，“说到主题，我们刚才讲到哪里了？主题是什么？”  
“莪相。”  
“迪卢木多。”  
“男性身份。”  
“……哈哈，那就随便挑一个你们感兴趣的吧，就像吟游诗人讲故事时那样。”  
“能不能告诉我，您是什么时候恢复女性身份的，之前又有多少人知道呢？”枪阶的迪卢木多纠结地说，“特别是……那个……异世界的我……”  
菲欧娜瞥了他一眼，闭了闭发红的眼睛，“那个啊，我不知道。”  
“哈……？”  
“我杀死神祖努阿达的时候，祂给了我一个不知是祝福还是诅咒的魔法效果，让我披上了男性的外貌。我至今不知道为什么。但是，当我落入魔女那衰老的泉水中的时候，那个效果被短暂地打破了。骑士们在泉水边看到的是一个老婆婆……可是，卡尔特依然认出了我。在我喝下那治愈魔咒的、青春的泉水后，却也没有一个人来问我，为什么老去的我没有胡子。是简单地将那解释为魔女的法术呢，还是不问就可以假装挑战自己认知的东西不存在呢，还是不忍心戳破我的谎言呢……我也不知道。”  
到底是太愚钝，还是太聪明了呢？到底是知道，还是不知道呢？到底是不在意，还是太在意了呢？  
菲欧娜搞不明白、也不想搞明白她的骑士们的这一心态。骑士们大概也不想明白若无其事的她吧。  
“至于迪尔姆德……迪尔姆德也是这些人之一，而且这一点在他身上尤其明显。”菲欧娜垂着眼睛，微微地、微微地笑了一下。  
这个笑容中仿佛蕴含着什么深厚沉重的东西。从者们你看我、我看你，都收起了听故事的悠闲，一个个调整了坐姿，安静下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 芬恩，也就是本世界的依照我的个人习惯，翻成：芬恩，迪卢木多，莪相，萨博  
> 菲欧娜，也就是异世界的，翻成：菲恩，迪尔姆德，欧莘，萨芙（因为听说sadbh可以读成sive）  
> 另，莎士比亚被英国人称为“our bard”，这是一个绝无仅有的称呼……有几个人可以是our poet,但只有他是our bard. 这也是菲欧娜对他态度比较好的原因（当然，也因为她来迦勒底不久，不知道他多么黑幕）。费奥纳骑士团一直重视诗歌文学的，何况还有儿子，作为吟游诗人非常出彩的欧莘的印象分。


End file.
